deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Big, Bad, and Deadliest: Rise of the TDBU
Trailer thumb|left|411px|A Trailer For The Big, Bad, and Deadliest Tourney (Courtesy of Lasmoore) Introduction Year: 2072 Location: Dmitry Industies, St. Petersburg, Russia "Doctor Aleksandr." The doctor in the white jacket complained, "Are you sure you are ready for this? After all, the very thin, fine fabric of time and space is nothing to play around with." The man removed the cigar from his trembling lips. "Oh, Dmitry, comrade, i have it all planned out." Aleksandr pushed his goggles closer to his face, watching the sparks fly into the thin air in the labratory basement. "Billions of dollars have been inserted to this project, every little piece is just fine." "Aleksandr, i am telling you this as a friend, give up right now before its too late. You could settle down, have a family, and forget all about this, wealth has brought you nothing but madness." Dmitry cupped his shaking palm over the power button on the remote in Aleksandr's hand. "I can do all those things, along with having billions of dollars if i do an act as simple as pushing a button, so not even someone like you Dmitry can stop me. You dont know what its like to be pat of a family in debt, you have always lived the life of a millionaire, i would do anything to save my family, and this is that thing." He took a deep breath. "A new world awaits beyond today Dmitry, and I intend on making it a good one." Alexsandr removed Dmitry's hand from the button. "What do you intend on doing with this... this creation of yours Alek?" Dmitry took his wire-frame glasses from his coat pocket and placed them on his face. "I will bring back the deseased, make millions, something I cant quite explain to you Dmitry." Alek closed his eyes. "It is my money, i deserve to know Alek, now tell me." Dmitry's eyes gave into an intese glare. "For years, we were never quite able to explain exactly what happend millenia ago, in the age of the pharaohs, the emperors, the kings." Alek cleared his throat. "This is how we are going to know, we will bring them back, with computer technology of course, but in the end, it will be donated to Moscow State University." "This is madness!" Dmitry slapped the remote out of Alek's hands. "You cannot play god anymore Alek!" His eyes focused, "And how do you intend on gaining the money you dreamed of recieving if your just going to donate it?" "Dmitry, in Yekaterinburg, they are constructing a stadium." Alek picks the remote off the ground, "Thousands of years ago, the Romans fought with gladiators, the emperor made millions, now, i plan to fight with our ancestors." Dmirty chimmed in, "You want to take us back thousands of years in the past?" he pointed a harsh finger at Aleksandr. "The Romans were great people, but we are greater, dont make us go back." "It is for the future of science." Alek's tone was sharp "No, it is for your future, and that is all it realy is." Dmitry returned "We have a panel of scientist, historians, and professors from across Russia who will make our dream team, from there we will anylise and ultimatly have our computer animated warriors fight so the world may know who was the most powerful man thousands of years ago." Alek dusted the power button. "Now, if you dont mind," He lowered his finger to the button, "Let the games begin." What is this? {C}As the Scientist, Doctor Aleksandr explained, this is were we come to find out, who was the most powerful man alive. A panel of Scientist, Historians, and Professors have come together in the year 2072 after the creation of the device known as the TDBU (Testing and Ancient Combat Device) that will geneticly recreate some of history's most famous warriors and leaders. The dream team creates the list of leaders, then files them, as the computer matches them up. This has been tried before, only to end in faliure the first round, but coming soon, its time for buisness when we figure out who is, the Biggest, the Baddest, and the Deadliest. The Contestants 'Ramesses the Great:' The warlord of ancient Egypt who brought his enemies to the east of the Euphrates River to thier knees. 'Alexander the Great: ' The conquerer of the known world who painted it in his image in everything from the buildings to the people. 'Julius Caesar: ' The most famous roman tactitian who is reveared around the world for leading campagnes in Egypt and Gaul. 'Qin Shihuangdi: ' The man who united China and brought it into the new age, creating monuments like the Great Wall and the Terra Cotta army. 'Attila the Hun': The Ruthless Killer of Romans who bacame rich and plentyful from his rades and plunders of towns and cities 'Sargon of Akkad:' The ruthless conquerer from the Akkad Dynasty who butchured and slaughtered one of the first civilizations, the Summerians. 'Hannibal Barca:' The elephant riding, slayer of the romans who is the definition of the word, dangerous, having lead one of the most Rome-threatening campaigns in history. 'Constantine the Great:' The Christian turned Emperor who fought Rome through the bloodiest civil war in the empires history. 'Spartacus:' The Gladiator whos revolt against rome was so powerful, it temporarily brought Rome to its knees begging for mercy. 'Sun Tzu:' The great military general whos existance is questionable, but his unknown legacy lives on in The Art of War. 'Cyrus the Great:' One of the greatest military geniuses of his time, Cyrus built and expanded an Achaemenid empire that was the largest the world was yet to see. 'Miltiades:' The great Athenian general who reigned supreme at one of the most famous battles in ancient greek history, the Battle of Marathon. Boudica: The fearless female leader of the barbarian tribe of Iceni who went from a peaceful tribe in England, to killers of Romans Xerxes: The slayer of the Spartans who dominated with half a million troops in the battle of Thermopylae, and also lead one of the greatest campgnes in Persian history Alaric I: The man of a Roman profecey, sacked Rome and was the cornerstone in the line of horrific events known as the Dark Ages. Antiochus IV Epiphanes: The Seleucid ruler who lead the Seleucids into the sacking of Jerusilum and the persecution of the Jews and fought for his title of Antiochus the Great. Introduction: Dmitry and Aleksandr "I do not see where you are going with this Aleksandr." Dmitry sighed and tossed his cigar into the ash-tray. "Did you use my money to pay for this arena as well?" he looked at the smoking remains of his cigar with a longing glare. "No." Doctor Aleksandrs focus grew deep into his work. "It was payed for my the fundings i got from the Universities of Moscow and St. Petersburg." He squinted and wrote something down on the clipboard on the other side of the room. "Then why is it Yekaterinasburg? Why not here in Moscow?" Dmitry pulled another cigar from his coat pocket and retrieved his lighter as he flicked the spark and urged it to light. "This is you third one in the past hour Dmitry, you sure it is okay?" Aleksander's voice was hushed with concern. "After all, your doctor says you need to limit yourself more, and only if you started out with 10 per hour, i dont think your limiting youself a bit." "It is all part of the process, i think i deserve to spend my time as i wish, seeing how the rest of my buisness hours are spent." He ignited the cigar and clipped the lighter closed and placed it back in his lab coat pocket. "And Alek, this'' is'' our only break from work, you sure you want to spend it doing more work?" He releaced a puff of cigar smoke and continued. "Come at sit down on a sofa, there are plenty of them, abandon your microscope for a seccond and rest, you deserve the break." Aleksandr let out a sigh, "I am sorry comerade, i was just too focused on my work to notice freedom." Alek raised his face from the microscope and dropped his pencil on the clipboard. "I will rest for the remainder of the time i have." He ploped on the sofa across from Dmitry. "so you never answered my question, why Yekaterinasburg?" Dmitry took the cigar from his lips. "It is miles away from where the Testirovanie i Drevnikh Boevykh Ustroiistv can hurt any major city if something goes wrong, but i assure you nothing will go wrong, but the goverment does like to take those extra precautions." Alek chuckled, "And they can be a real pain in the ass." "Is the arena built yet?" Dmitry placed the cigar back into his mouth. "Just about, it still needs the equiptent added, but i do have a picture." Alek retrieved a photo from his lab coat and pushed it acrossed the table. "This is it?" Dmitry raised the photo to his face and pushed his glasses closer to his face. "Yes, it is about 70 meters in length, this photo was take from the observation camera used to witness the battles while the go on." Aleksander sharpened his glare, "something like this has never been made, there is a labratory attached to the side of it, you see those two doors on the side? those lead you to the two Labratories A and B, this is simply a gladiator arena for scientist." Aleksandr widened his eyes. "So this is it? This is what we have been waiting for all this time? This is the moment of truth?" Dmitry crumpled the picture in his hand. "Or is this just the begining to your reign of madness?" Dmitry took out his lighter and flipped it open, placing his fingers on the weels. "Is it?" He light the flame. "No, this is just the beginning to a new world of possibilities!" Aleksandr stood from his chair and shot a finger to Dmitry. "And you wouldnt want to be resposible for not taking action when action was wanted?" Dmitry lowered the photo to the flame which ingulfed the picture like oil to matches. "Action is not nessicary." He smashed the burning paper in his hand, shooting embers from the flame onto Alek's coat. He dropped the picture in the waste bin next to his sofa, watching the fires burn out and the picture turned to ash. He dropped his gase to Aleksandr's stern face. "Fire." He smiled as Alek shot a glance to his lab coat now slowly being conquered by flames. He jumped around, patting the flames, eventually taking off the coat and tossing it into the sink. He dusted his button down shirt with his hands. He shot a glare to Dmitry then turned and left the break room, leaving Dmitry alone with an all new cigar in his mouth. Introduction:Lloyd Aleksander walked into the labratory, slamming his pen to the desk. "Doctor Aleksandr, is everything alright?" Alek turned, witnessing Doctor Lloyd behing him lounging back in a lab chair, reading. "Oh Lloyd, there are many things i wish to tell you... But then again, it would be better if i didnt." Aleksander turned and raised a slide smudged in microbes up to the artificial light observing. "I can keep secrets you know doctor." Lloyd lowered the book from his face. "I am a good man." His deep indian accent smoothed out the tone, making all the rumpus and anger inside of Aleksandr's head briefly fade away. "You are a convincing man doctor." Alek lowered the slide from his view. "But i am stronger than that." "As you wish." Lloyd slid back in his chair and raised the book to his face titled The Medicine Encyclopedia and of course, the author, Professor Lloyd. "Masterpiece of a book isn't it?" Aleksandr stepped closer, bouncing his pen in his fingers. "Yes it is sir, whoever wrote it is a genius." The two joined eachother in a short laugh at Lloyd's remark. "now" Alek stepped closer, "Back to work." He grasped the book and shot it out of Lloyd's hands. Lloyd tapped his temple, "I always have a plan B doctor." He reached inside his lab coat and retreived another book, this one titled, The War against Disease. Aleksandr lauged, "This is why i chose you for the team Lloyd" he placed the copy of The Medecine Encyclopedia back on Lloyd's lap. "20 minutes, then back to work. Loyd placed the book back in his lab coat and took the Medicine Encyclopedia from his lap and opened to the folded page. "As you wish." The door opened slowly, almost cautiously, followed by Dmitry's slow footsteps. Aleksandr turned, meeting Dmitry's eyes with a sharp look, "I'll be taking the rest of the day off today Lloyd, you are now in Dmitry's..." He forced back the words 'cold' and 'selfish' as the next word came, "...Hands." He made a direct turn to the door and passed Dmitry, closing his eyes as if he would be turned to stone if he did otherwise. "Okay doctor." Lloyd's late response was followed by Dmitry's quiet comment, "He left." "oh, well then." Lloyd slapped his book closed, "I assume you are not on the same terms as Aleksandr, so that means my reading break is over." He spun his chair around and faced the computer screen, now filled with an enlarged picture of a microbe. "You assumed wrong, i'll be taking the day off as well, i need to cool down a bit, you are in charge." Dmitry turned back to the door and left, as Lloyd slowly took the book back out of his coat, grinning. Introduction: Kazimir Dmitry pulled into the concrete building, slamming his foot on the brake and pulling the drive stick into park. He ripped the seatbelt off of his torso and slapped the car door open. He walked up to the small warehouse, and snapped the door open. He hustled inside, tossing his lab coat onto a computer attop the secretery desk, now deserted. He kept is furious glare forward, oblivious to his surroundings. He walked into the waiting room, and sat in one of the metal chairs, looking out through the tintid glass door, into the wide gym, dotted with Piste. Dmitry closed his eyes and pulled a cigar from his pocket and struck the lighter sparks flew as the lighter made contact with the cigar, spewing smoke and flames from the bud of the cigar. He placed it in his mouth and let out a breath of smoke. He closed is eyes, almost relieved. "You know i dont allow people to smoke in my studio." A man walked up behind Dmitry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I also don't allow people coming after closing time." He lifted his grasp of Dmitry's shoulder, "But ill make acceptions for old friends." Dmitry stood from the metal foldable chair and turned, facing the man. "Kazimir! So nice to be with you again." He grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "No matter what you say, you must still follow the rules of no smoking." Kazamir pointed at the cigar. "I'd only but a cigar down for a friend such as you Kazamir." He lowered the cigar from his mouth and smuthered the tip until embers were the only things left illuminating light. He tossed it into a waste bin and looked back at Kazimir with a troubled look. "Comrade, you do not look pleased, why is that?" Kazimir walked to the door to the gym and guestured for him to follow. He opened the door, "If you wish not to talk about it, i understand, but atleast let us do something to get if off of your mind." Kazimir walked into the gym and guestured into the locker room. "How bout some good old combat?" He walked into the locker room, following Dmitry and grabbed a helmet and white padded vest from the wall. He reached for a glove, and looked at Dmitry, now fully dressed in fencing uniform. "I don't know how you do it Dmitry, i have been doing this for years, i've taught the best movie stars, and i've won tournaments all across the globe, but it seems you still can do the simplest task of changing, faster than i can." He chuckled, "i guess your an expert changer." He turned, but it seemed Dmitry had already left the locker room. "Huh." Kazimir turned back to his uniform, still putting on the glove and noticed Dmitry in full gear, pointing a foil at him. "Let us fence." His voice was stern as he placed the mask over his face. "As you wish." Kazimir raised his hands at eye level, then jumped into the the air, kicking the blade from Dmitry's hands, and as it bounced off the wooden surfacre, Kazimir zipped his jacket up and flung the mask over his head, runnig out of the changing room. "not quite," Dmitry's voice was muffld as he appeared infront of Kazamir, still pointing his weapon at the bib of his helmet. Kazimir let out a sigh, "This is not how a teacher would let you fence," He backed away, "But i dont teach fencing, i teach superstars." He kicked Dmitry to the ground, jumping over his body, now thrashing around, trying to stand. Ke ripped a sabre off th wall, and pointed it at Dmitry, "I win." Dmitry sat up in defeat, "Well, that cheered up my spirits," he chuckled, "But i must get going, Natalya will not be happy if im not home in time to eat dinner." He shook, Kazamir's hand, "Excpect another visit from me soon, these are hard times im living through, and apparently a sword to the neck is what cheers me up." the two laughed, "Goodbye Kazimir." He turned to leave, pulling out another cigar from his coat pocket. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts